ALL SINGLES WILL BE PAIRED
by my black crimson rose
Summary: You point to the sign in good humor, waggling your burnt orange eyebrows (yes the curtains matched the drapes and all the other accessories) at your female companions. [Spicy Trickster, Yatsuhashi/Coco, with possible Seamonkeys Velvet threesome going on]


**M.B.C.R: Last of the group of prompts for this couple (because damn it I'm making it a thing and there's no way anything can sink this cause we know NOTHING about them!)... MWUHAHAHAHA! I AM THE MIGHTY TRASH LORD!  
><strong>

**I've also planned for a second chapter and a third. Unsure about a fourth or not. But the third could be the 'bonus' chapter I was thinking about or that'll just be something different. hmmmmm**

* * *

><p><strong>ALL SINGLES WILL BE PAIRED<strong>

What a joyful experience you've found yourself in—you think this with much sarcasm (yes, much sarcasm). As the third wheel to the lovely clam-bank that made up the completely platonic relationship between your lady friends, you were left to serve as that _tag along guy_ that would glare at all the idiotic guys that your lady companions deemed to be unsatisfactory to their visual sensors. Things would've been well rounded and evened out with the fourth member of your small but tight nit group of friends, but Yatsuhashi had fallen ill with a 24hr bug and had kicked the three of you out of the hotel room while he slowly descends into future ailment.

You point to the sign in good humor, waggling your burnt orange eyebrows (yes the curtains matched the drapes and all the other accessories) at your female companions. You were the single in question for this ride and you were, in fact, single as well. Coco snapped a picture at that with her phone and you were almost about to question if she was posting it on to her social media sites or sending it to Yatsuhashi, but knowing her she was going to do both.

Velvet pulls both you and Coco along and up the stairs to the end of the line. The screams and whoops of riders could be heard from where you stood and Velvet's arms quivered ever the slightest. Before today she had never ridden a rollercoaster and before today she had never wanted to. You've been at the park for two hours already and the three of you were able to usher the quieter brunette of the two (because Coco was the loud one) onto three of the smaller rollercoasters.

This was the first of the big ones and _ohhh boy_ were you ever wishing that you would be able to experience the fear in her eyes as the car neared the top. But alas, that would not be the case. Coco started poking that one spot in-between your ribs and dancing out of the way when you would swipe at her half-heartedly. The line was shuffling along quick enough and the summer heat wasn't faint worthy _yet._

Velvet's hands shook in intensity the closer the three of you got to the front. Coco wrapped an arm around her shoulder and spoke in her ear, "its okay. This is going to be fun, you're going to have a lot of fun," the music forced her to talk loudly to the girl instead of whisper. You rubbed the top of Velvet's head as the line shuffled up and there were ten people ahead of you and your group now.

Velvet nodded grabbing at Coco's arm as the people ahead of them were strapped into their seats and the first shouts were starting. They weren't even moving yet; you don't understand why people do that. Velvet flinched when the gears clicked and the cars made their way out of the station, her face paling when the excited and nervous whoops reached her ears. "You'll be fine," you say just as the next group pulled up and began piling out of their cars.

The man minding the gate pulled it open and ushered the appropriate amount of people in. Velvet and Coco were directed to a space that called for two more people in that row in the middle, while you were sent to the front car (and the front row) where three other guys were just settling in. You huffed looking back to Coco and she laughed at you.

You took your seat at the edge and rolled your neck. The man beside you raised his green eye brow and shook your head, "third wheel?" he questioned.

You shrugged, "yeah, our other friend caught a 24 hour bug." The man grimaced and nodded like he understood. You look at the two guys beside him, a blue haired guy and a blond, and jutted your chin out in their direction. "You too?"

The man returned the shrug motion, "our other friend had to sit this one out—he likes the teacups and rode them until he threw up." You bare your teeth at that, "so he's sitting this one out."

"Redhead hunched over the garbage can out front?" you couldn't help but ask. You remember laughing about his misfortunes on your way to this ride. There was just something about the misery of others that make you feel _so much joy_.

The man sighed heavily and nodded, "yeah, that'll be where I left him." The man stared at you for an added second before holding his hand out towards you, "Sage." And you're willing to bet that was his name.

He was handsome, what with the tattoos and the muscles threatening to tear through his too tight t-shirt. All dark skin and golden eyes—shit you could probably go and wax poetry to Coco after this and she'd laugh and joke about that sign actually working.

It hasn't yet, you're still single. But damn it you're going to turn up the charm for him.

"Fox," you reply with a purr, finally taking his hand in your and shaking just once. You removed yourself from his hold and pulled the bar towards yourself. You thumped your head back against the headrest and sighed, you weren't nervous about roller coasters but it was still a matter of taking a couple of breaths before actually making your way up the incline. "You from the area?" you ask him after those quick two breaths.

Sage shook his head, "nah. Visiting from the Mistral area with these idiots." He gestured to the guys sitting on his other side. The blond bounced in his seat excitedly. "Though we should've waited until school started again, Beacon is a hell of a lot closer then my home town."

You blink, "you go to Beacon too?" The wheels lurched forward and your heart jumped in your chest, shit you weren't expecting that. Sage waves you off in one of those universal 'we'll talk later' fashions that leaves you with your heart beating faster than expected and you're unsure if it's because of ride or the guy sitting beside you.

It was the guy beside you, just for the record.

You figure this out later after you've shuffled off the ride with a light wobble in your knees and the thought of **that picture is going to be fucking awesome**. The two of you continued talking all the way to the pictures. You were almost the same height, though he couldn't have more than two inches on you—**couldn't**. Though your perspective of height was cynical and biased; that sick friend of yours was 7' and he took up a lot of space. But then again, so did Sage but that could be the muscles... maybe that shirt too.

That thing was pretty sinful—sinfully gorgeous and did wonders to showcase the goods.

You handed him your phone with a new contact open and ready, you raised an eyebrow pointedly at him. "So we can meet up when you're on campus again," you say with a flick of your hair. As much as you loved your hair and the bangs, it did at times get in your eyes. He took the phone without a word and typed in his name and contact information, saving and handing it back to you. You quickly fired off a text to be sure—you will not go willingly into the night thanks, 'cause fuck it this boy and his endless muscles will be yours.

His phone went off and he added your information to his own phone. It was just the two of you in the entrance to that hut-like building that held all the monitors with the photos. You still wanted to see how it turned out, but this was a little more important. "How do you know I'm not straight?" he says and you blink, a grin breaking out over your lips.

"That comment right there," you poke the center of his chest, leaning in until you shared the same breath. "You were checking me out," you dragged your finger south.

He smirked, "you were looking first."

That little shit; you hooked your finger in that area behind his belt and in front of his pants, pulling him towards you. "You caught m—AK!"

"Too aggressive, Fox" she scolded. Coco's arm wrapped around your neck and she pulled you back and away from the man. You gripped at her arm, heels dragging against the ground and your heart thundered in your chest. You weren't expecting that, holy **shit** you weren't expecting that. And if the wide eyed look at flustered expression Sage wore was anything to go by, then he wasn't expecting it either. She forced a laugh and tightened her hold when you began to squirm—still able to breath, just would rather not be dragged off from the cute guy by your ex (it was middle school, shut up) and best friend, thanks. "Bisexual men, right?! So assertive," you could feel the pointed look she was throwing at you.

Okay, so you could be a little _too_ pushy when it comes to putting the moves on someone. But you were pretty damn great at reading the signs, and Sage didn't look put off by it all—if the cocky grin, and eyebrow raise was anything to go by. You could've sworn you felt a little tug at your hip moments ago, before Coco swooped in all mother-hen.

Sage, bless this man, only gave her a tight-lipped smile and nodded towards his blue haired and blond friends. "I'm well acquainted with bisexual guys," it was how he said it that made you stop your struggling. He wasn't bisexual—you could pick that much up from that. You squinted at him and he raised a brow at you.

Velvet skipped over to you and Coco holding up the printed copies of the pictures—shit they actually bought them? "I got them!" she grinned, not even batting an eyelash at the situation that she waltzed into.

Coco nodded, "then let's go win you some rabbit stuffies!" Damn it, no. No no, nononono, no. She began to pull you away and you shifted so you could stand on your feet, though the hold she had refused to lessen and forced you into a hunched over position.

"I text you," Sage called after you and you almost missed it with the conversation that your female companions dove into. It wasn't until you were three rides away and Coco finally released her hold on you did you grasp the fact that he'd text you.

You stopped, a grin breaking out over your face and your friends turn to stare at you with raised brows. You fist pumped the air and pop the collar of your shirt (even though you lacked the popper collar for popping), "he said he'd text me."

Coco rolled her eyes grabbing your shirt and pulling you after them, "oh shut up."


End file.
